


Flowers from The Unknown

by Hyliangirl19



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, lovehaterelationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is living peacefully in Hyrule Castle as Princess Zelda's Protector alongside Link,Shad and Sheik. Y/N and Sheik never get along but will Sheik change his mind in the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sheik and Zelda are two seperate people in this story.Sheik is your senpai which means your senior but he was also your sensei.

The sun shined down upon Hyrule Castle vendors started to open up their shops and The Citizens of Castle town a woke,but one sixteen year old girl with H/L H/C had already been awake even before all the people of Castle Town. 

"Y/N Y/N!!!!" Zelda yelled she opened the door to your room but you were not there, your bed was spread neatly and your shoes and jacket were gone. Zelda scratched her head "Where could she have gone?" And sighed "I guess I should ask Link to go look for her" she walked down the hall to Link's room to her surprise he was already awake. 

"Link can you please find Y/N?"

"Good morning Zelda and sure I can find her" he smiled. Zelda heart melted everytime Link smiled it would somehow make her happier knowing that he was around. 

"That kid always has her head in the clouds doesn't she?" He sighed. 

"Well of course she does that is all she is capable of" there stood Sheik with his arms crossed. 

"Sheik good morning how was your journey?" Zelda spoke. 

"It was great I found out a lot about the other places beyond Hyrule and The Mayor of Clock Town will be here in a few days" 

Link left the room to go look for you, although you were far away in The Gerudo Dessert but you were not supposed to be there. Link asked around Castle Town if anyone had seen you but the only person he hadn't asked was Telma,so therefore he made his way to Telma's Bar. "Hey Telma how are you?" Link said cheerfully. "Hey well if it isn't a certain Hero I am doing good" "Hey you didn't happen to see Y/N did you?" "Oh yes I saw her early this morning she told me she was on her way to see The Mirror of Twilight,but I told her not to go there because it might be dangerous although she probably did not listen" "Darn it" Link smacked his fore head "I told her never to go there because it is too dangerous" Link thanked Telma and left the bar. Link made his way quickly to The Gerudo Desert and when he got there he ran as fast as he could to The Mirror of Twilight. Link saw Y/N just sitting there looking at The Mirror of Twilight,she looked sleepy and started drifting off into sleep and eventually did fall asleep. Link picked you up and carried you from there back to Hyrule Castle,he laid you down in your bed and let you sleep. Link cared for you so much sometimes he could swear that the relationship between the two of you was anything but platonic. "You found Y/N Thank Goodness that child is always running off never telling anyone where she goes,she has her head in the clouds and is always off in dreamland" "Well I guess but she is very strong and kind" "Well said Link" Y/N started to wake up a little bit the sun blinded her eyes a bit and she opened them slowly,she yawned and rubbed her eyes stretched her legs and looked up at Link and Zelda. "Good morning Princess Zelda Good morning Link" she said sleepily. *sighs* "Y/N try not to scare us again like that we thought that someone had kidnapped you" Zelda spoke. "Y/N I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO TO GERUDO DESERT DID THAT NOT GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?" Link yelled. "Why can't I go there? What is so dangerous there? There was The Mirror of Twilight there was a tall woman she was kind and beautiful she told me about The Twilight Realm" Y/N said calmly. "You mean you met Midna The Twilight Princess what did she look like?" Link piqued his curiosity. "Well she had a Black hood and cloak she also had beautiful long orange hair and red eyes,although she was not scary like people say she was kind but kind of looked sad as if she missed being in Hyrule" "That was definitely Midna but how was the mirror there? when last we saw her she broke it and it shattered into a million tiny pieces,did she somehow fix it how would she be able to do that?" Zelda was now confused and frustrated why would Midna come back? Was there some business that she had to attend to?. "Link she asked about you quite a bit same with you Princess Zelda she really misses you two I don't think she wanted to leave" Y/N said with a smile. Link and Zelda both looked at each other they knew exactly what to do Zelda would invite Midna to a ball.


	2. The Visitor from The Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midna comes to visit Hyrule Castle and Zelda throws a ball for Midna.

"Princess Zelda the preparations for the ball are complete" the guard spoke. 

"Very well Thank You" 

"My pleasure Princess Zelda" 

The guard walked away from The throne room, meanwhile somewhere in the Castle Y/N was trying to look for something to wear for the ball,You realized you had nothing that was appropriate for the ball. Thankfully you had a great amount of Rupees to spend so you decided to go out and pick a dress. 

You left the castle and strolled through the streets of Castle Town and stopped off at a shop called Daisy Dresses,you looked around for something appropriate but had a hard time picking one that suited you. You saw the shopkeeper who was an impeccably dressed man he was also quite handsome and had brown hair. "Uhm excuse me sir I need help finding a dress for a ball I am not quite sure what suits me,can you help?" You said twiddling your thumbs. "Well of course Young Lady you have a lovely figure I think this dress would suit you" The Shopkeeper picked out a white off shoulder dress with chiffon white sleeves. "Try it you might like it" he said happily. You went into the change room and changed into the dress,you then looked at yourself in the mirror you had to admit the shopkeeper had amazing taste you actually loved the dress. You came out and the shopkeeper gasped he was blown away by how beautiful you looked,you were smiling and you twirled around you really loved the dress. You bought the dress and thanked the man for helping you to pick out a dress then left the shop. You returned to Hyrule Castle and there were people everywhere setting up for the ball,they looked tired but they did the best they could. "Earth to Y/N stop daydreaming" Sheik said laughing. "Ugh I was not daydreaming I was just looking at the workers dummy" you said scoffing. "I bet you were daydreaming about your Prince Charming dancing with you" "Was not,why would anyone want to dance with me anyways? I am a Plain Jane the only reason I am going to this ball is to see Midna again" You ran up the stairs to your room maybe putting on your dress would make you feel better so you put it on again and twirled around in it. Meanwhile back in the hallway to the ballroom Sheik was left there. "Geez Y/N I didn't mean it that harshly" scratching his head. Time skip to the ball You walked into the elegant ballroom there were so many people there and the men were handsome and the women were beautiful. You had some punch and sat down at one of tables but you never really were quite good at dancing or making good conversation,you walked out to the Castle Gardens and sat on the bench. "How come you aren't dancing Y/N" Link spoke. "Oh hello Link well I am not very good at dancing" you said nervously. "I could teach you how to dance if you would let me of course" "S sure I guess" He took your waist and your hand and taught you the steps,he was an impeccable teacher and even made you laugh quite a bit. Sheik saw you and Link dancing and for some reason he was a little bit jealous but for him a little jealousy was nothing,but you looked beautiful the dress you wore the elegant bun and how you smiled incredibly. Sheik walked over to the two of you. "You two seem to be getting quite comfortable with each other" he looked at You and Link suspiciously. You blushed "Link was teaching me how to dance" "Really? hmm well I guess that's alright" "Who made you the boss? am I not allowed to dance or something MR? You said sassily. "Dance with me then" Sheik held out his hand. "W Well I guess I could" Sheik took your hand you waist you two had never been this close before in fact you weren't close at all. Dancing with him seemed easier it was like You and Sheik were the only two in the Castle Garden,you shook that thought out of your head though because you two never got along.


	3. Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readerchan brushes off these new found feelings she has for Sheik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I had other things to attend to enjoy this chapter.

"Princess Midna has arrived everyone please welcome her" Princess Zelda said happily.

Link walked into the ballroom he couldn't believe it,the woman who had helped him in his journey to saving Hyrule was here. They were both speechless and she smiled and laughed at his surprised and happy expression. 

"What's wrong Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Midna spoke. 

"Midna........I m......"Link trailed off. 

They both smiled and she hugged him tightly,they were both so happy to see each other Zelda smiled delightfully and you giggled a little bit. 

"Oh look who it is Little Miss Midna" Sheik said cheekily. 

"Everyone let the party commence eat,dance,be merry" Zelda said joyfully. 

Link,Princess Zelda and Princess Midna left the ballroom and went into the courtyard to talk. 

You left the ballroom to go change your formal clothing back to your leisurely clothing but then you were grabbed by someone's hand. 

You were surprised and you looked back and there was Sheik with a serious expression on his face. 

"Where are you going? Did you forget what happened between us tonight?" 

"Nothing happened between us let go of me" you said sternly slapping Sheik's hand off of you and running to your room to get away from him, it would be hard to face him now and you never wanted to see him again. 

You quickly changed your clothes and walked out on to your balcony overlooking Castle Town.

"*sighs* What did he mean? That young man speaks in riddles I don't understand"

Well even if you loved him you would never admit it to anyone even if you were lying to yourself.

You went to your bed and layed there pulling up the covers and tried to sleep but you couldn't because you were confused.

Every passing thought distracted you and eventually you did fall asleep of course you were beautiful but you never thought you were desirable.

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping except for one,Sheik was awake he couldn't sleep because of you,Y/N was like a Sunflower she was beautiful but rare. 

"Y/N why couldn't you just give love a chance?" Sheik spoke to himself silently. 

Sheik never quite understood Y/N yes she was beautiful but she never took any chances on anything,he sighed and he even had bags under his eyes but he got up out of his bed and walked around the Castle,He went to where Y/N's room was and opened her door. 

He slowly approached her in the dark bedroom and he took her hand and kissed it,he looked at her and sighed. 

"Oh Y/N you are a young woman but still you don't know anything about the outside world,*sighs* you are inexperienced but why do I desire you so? What is it about you damnit?" 

You murmured and turned over in your bed your hair was tied in a bun and had an innocent looked on your face. 

Sheik put your hand close to your chest and stroked your cheek your skin was soft and you smelled like flowers. He kissed your cheek and your forehead he didn't want to wake you up so he was soft and gentle. 

"Goodnight My dearest even if you still hate me" 

He left your room and returned to his room maybe he would be able to sleep better soon. 

For you both it would be hard to face each other now that he realised how much you hated him.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readerchan starts hanging out with Link a lot more and Sheik's jealousy shows amongst Princess Zelda.

For the past few weeks You and Link had become inseperable you hung out with him more and morehe was just so much easier to talk to. You guys would play hide and seek around The Castle, even though you guys were teenagers you two didn't care you were just having so much fun. 

"Link what in godess Hylia's name are you trying to do?" you said suspiciously. 

"I am trying to give you a masage your back is tense" you liked it so you moaned a bit. "mmm Link more to the side harder"

Sheik heard you moaning softly it made him curious as to what Link was doing to you,when he walked in he saw Link masagging your back you had your bikini on and some shorts. Sheik had admit that it made him envious of Link. 

"Damnit Link I should be the one massaging her" he muttered under his breath. 

"Hey Link Hey Y/N how's it going?" He said happily. 

"Hey Sheik pretty good just giving Y/N a massage" 

You said nothing to Sheik you wouldn't even look at him let alone talk to him.Sheik knew that you would never talk to him again after dancing with him yesterday.

"So you are not going to talk to me or even look at me are you?" He sighed 

"..........." You said nothing and got up from the bench thanked Link for the massage and went on your merry way. 

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Well we danced last night and I held her close to my chest and well yeah" he scratched his head "when I confronted her about it she pretended like nothing happened"

"Really huh? *sighs* maybe she was confused" 

"No I think she is just trying to deny her feelings for me,I do admit I am still trying to understand them myself but there's no use getting to her"

Zelda was watching from The Shadows she never realised it but Sheik had feelings for You. 

Meanwhile back in your room 

"Damn that man I hate him I hate him so much why doesn't he just go away" then it hit you why couldn't you say his name?,why couldn't you look at him or talk to him? What was wrong with you? To you your feelings for him were non exsistent but his feelings were all too obvious. 

"Hello Y/N why do you look so confused?" Zelda spoke. 

"Princess Zelda, it is nothing I am fine nothing to worry about" you said fake laughing. 

"Someone told me that you have feelings for Sheik is that true? and please don't lie to me tell me the truth"Zelda spoke softly. 

"W What who told you that? Of course I don't have feelings for that silly young man" you scoffed at her harshly. 

"I never said someone told me did I? I overheard Sheik talking about it with Link" 

"Ugh why does he have to tell everyone about his feelings for me?,it is him who has these feelings not me" sounding annoyed. 

"Darnit Y/N I don't know what to say anymore,if you don't have feelings for sheik howcome you cannot say his name?" 

"I don't like saying his name I don't want a mental picture in my head" 

"Sheik loves you Sheik really does I am going to keep on saying his name until you admit your supposesed feelings for him" 

"Sheik was the one who taught you how to fight,Sheik was your first teacher,Sheik danced with you and now you won't even give him the time of day" 

"Lalalalala I can't hear you" 

"Hrmphh fine have it your way but don't blame me when you finally understand that you are in love with him" she walked out your door and slammed the door closed. 

"Princess Zelda what happened?" 

"That girl is impossible good luck with her" 

"Can I help with anything Sheik?" Midna said happily. 

"Uhmm well I would feel bad" 

"Don't worry in time I am sure even a stubborn girl like her will come around" 

You opened your door seeing Sheik and Midna talking to each other you ignored them and went outside,you headed for Telma's bar and sat down you saw Shad he was the brainiac in The Resistsnce in charge of keeping Hyrule safe. 

"Hey Telma Hey Shad" 

"Hey Y/N is something wrong? you look like you want to kill someone" Telma spoke. 

You put your head on the table in confusion and grunted. 

"Why do I think of him that way I didn't choose to did I?,it is too complicated damn that man for making me feel this way" you spoke softly crying a little bit. 

"Hun I think you may be in love with him" Telma smiled. 

"Don't say that I don't want to love him" 

"Well it's okay to be in love it isn't a crime" Shad said quietly reading his book. 

"I suppose but sighs why is everything so complicated?"

You just sat there and eventually fell asleep Shad came over to you and put a blanket over you and blew out the candles.


	5. Jealousy part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik gets jealous after seeing You and Shad together.

You woke up and realised that there was a blue blanket over you and you smiled,Telma opened up her bar but Shad stood there curiously watching you. 

"Good morning Y/N did you sleep well?" Shad spoke pushing his glasses up. 

"Yes I slept very well Thank You for the blanket and good morning Shad" you said sleepily. 

"Hey do you want to walk around town a bit? I highly doubt after last night you want to go back to the Castle"

"Yeah sure and it is only because I don't want to see him or talk to him or even look and at him" 

So You and Shad left Telma's Bar and explored Castle Town,you two went to the many shops bought food had your fortune's told and even saw Agitha The Princess of The Bug Kingdom.

You sat down with Shad somewhere secret and he was curious about what was happening,he did not want to implore but he was curious. 

Meanwhile Sheik was in Castle Town and he saw You and Shad together he balled up his fists and got angry because Shad was holding your hands and treating you kindly maybe a little too kindly. Sheik hid himself because he knew that if you saw him that you would definitely get mad and walk away. 

"Spying on someone are we?" A female voice spoke. 

Sheik looked behind him it was Princess Midna,and she was smiling seductively and curiously at him. 

"N No I am not spying on her" Sheik crossed his arms and blushed.

"Mmhmm yeah right you are jealous of Shad are you not?" 

"No of course not and keep it down they'll hear you" he said shushing Midna. 

"Besides you two have quite an interesting relationship I am interested in knowing more" 

"No we have no relationship I was her teacher I taught her how to fight.....that is all so quit it" he trailed off sounding serious. 

"*Sighs* Fine whatever don't tell her then then she will get a boyfriend or get kissed by some other guy,and lonely you will have wished that you confessed to her long ago. 

"Ugh no it's too hard she is so damn complicated I hate people like that,she can be with whom ever she want's" 

Midna looked down and frowned but looked a bit serious,Sheik on the other hand was staring at You talking to Shad. Midna thought to herself. 

"Hmm Sheik isn't going to stand a chance Shad is doing a pretty good job with getting Y/N's attention" "W what did you just say? speak louder so I can hear you" Sheik spoke sternly.


	6. Keep your distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik has been keeping his distance from Y/N for awhile, maybe the more distance he kept he wouldn't be in love with you anymore.

Sheik woke up and found Midna right beside him in bed he wondered why she was here and not in her room,then he remembered what had happened she had brought him to a tavern yesterday and gotten him drunk. His head hurt so much it was spinning and he had nothing to cure it. 

"Midna wake up" 

"Ehh what what AAHGHH WHY AM I IN YOUR BED WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?" 

"Calm down we didn't do anything last night we just got drunk,I think you were just trying to make me feel better" 

"Well alright that is fine" 

"Yeah it's all good wanna go get some breakfast?" 

"Sure but isn't Y/N awake? Are you not trying to distance yourself from her?" 

"Don't mention her again but that silly woman does not wake up until later or she barely eats at all because she loves taking walks" 

"Oh sorry and okay well then I guess you are safe" 

So they both walked to the dinning hall and sat down and ate some bacon and eggs. 

"Good morning you two" 

"Good Morning Princess Zelda" they both spoke in unison. 

"Where is Y/N this morning?" 

Sheik hit the table really hard and left the dinning hall. 

"Sorry but did I say something Midna?"

"Yeah he is trying to avoid Y/N and distance himself from her" 

"Oh god Godessess I am so sorry" 

"No it's okay you didn't know My Dear Zelda" 

Meanwhile in Sheik's room he hit his wooden desk. 

"Damnit why can't everyone just stop talking about her?" 

He imagined her beautiful sweet smile and her laugh,he thought to himself damnit why does she have to be so darn beautiful? Her face made him feel sick now but at the same time he wanted to look. 

Meanwhile you were at Lake Hylia with Link just fishing with him, it was calming being away from Castle Town sometimes,you managed to get from all the hustle and bustle and go somewhere calm. 

"Link can we just live here?"

"Hmm no we have to go back home we have jobs to do" 

"Yeah I guess you are right this is nice though just us fishing" 

"Yeah it is really calming" 

"If I lived here I would make build a little cottage here right by the lake" 

"That sounds nice reminds me of Ordon Village" 

"Really? I have never been there"

"Hmm I could take you there one day" 

"Yeah? That would be nice maybe then we could spend more time like this" 

"WOAH I GOT ONE LINK"

"Come on reel it in Y/N" 

You got a small fish but you were still proud. 

"Great job we can bring these back to the Castle" 

"yeah or we could stay here just a little while longer" 

"Yeah I'd like that" 

"Me too just away from all troubles" you stared down at yourself in the reflection of the water. 

"Y/N is something wrong?" 

 

"No I am alright" 

"Okay Y/N" 

Link looked worried lately you had been spending too much time with him,you hadn't been talking about Sheik it was a little bit sad,but nonetheless he was happy to have your company. 

Link started to think that Sheik was distancing himself from you because did he not want to hurt you,but he knew you were trying to do the exact same thing. 

"Y/N lets go back to the Castle" 

"Okay lets go" 

You guys returned to Hyrule Castle with the fish that you had caught from Lake Hylia. 

"What are we going to do now Link?" 

"Hmm umm I don't know maybe we can go to the Castle Courtyard?"

"Huh yeah sure" 

"Huh no one is here but it is such a lovely day today" 

"Well I guess people don't like the sun" 

"Yeah they don't what it is like working on a farm" 

"Oh yeah I forgot you used to work on a farm" 

"Yep they say you can take the boy out of the country but you can't take the country out of the boy"

"Haha I have heard that before I like that saying" 

"Y/N Y/N lets take our shoes off and lay on the grass" 

"Okay"

They layed in the grass for hours just talking to each other and staring up at the clouds and closing their eyes and imagining that they were somewhere else. 

"Mmm Link I am sleepy" 

"Hmm? Okay here I'll carry you up to your room" 

He carried you bridal style up the stairs but little did you guys know that Sheik was watching from the shadows. 

He hit the wall with his fist muttering "damnit why do they look so nice together?"

Link layed you on the bed and put your feet under the covers. 

"Sweet dreams Y/N" Link kissed your cheek in a friendly and gentle way. 

Sheik just watched from the shadows because she was obviously spending too much time with Link in order to avoid seeing Sheik.


	7. Dancing with Sheik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule Caste is having another ball but Y/N isn't there this time,instead she is with Link.

There was a full moon out tonight it was bright and beautiful,there was also a clear night where you could see the stars.Zelda had also thrown another ball this evening but you did not want to be a part of it. You were with Link in Lake Hylia you just looking up at the stars you realised that a lot of people might question you but you didn't care. 

"Hey so Y/N why aren't you at the ball tonight?" 

"I just didn't feel like going that's all" 

"Oh I see it would have been nice to dance with you again" 

"Huh really?" 

"I suppose we could go to the ball then" 

"Great lets go" 

You and Link arrived at the ball you were dressed in a peach pink dress with a cream coloured peter pan collar and cream coloured flats. Everyone else was dresses fancy but You and Link were not. 

You sat at one of the tables where there were girls giggling and looking at Link who was pretty much getting bored,one of the girls shyly came up to him. 

"Hey umm Link do you want to dance with me?" 

"Of course dear no need to be so shy" so he left you on your own which you didn't mind but then there were a bunch of young men asking you to dance. You turned down every single one of them all to their dismay. 

Sheik saw you and he was surprised he never thought that you would come to another ball again. He knew talking to you would be a problem and he didn't want that. Midna told Sheik to go over to you and say hello but to no Avail. Then Sheik got up but Shad beat Sheik to it,he asked you to dance and you finally said yes. Poor Sheik was hurt and broken up inside he really wanted to take your hand and dance with you. 

"Come on Midna lets dance" 

"What are you crazy?" 

"No just dance with me please" 

You were dancing peacefully with Shad when out of the corner of your eye you saw Sheik and Midna dancing together. 

Sheik looked different he had gotten more attractive,he had that sexy devious look on his face which made you go crazy. 

"Y/N are you alright?" 

"H Huh oh yeah I am fine" 

"Excuse me my lady I must get back to my duties" he kissed your hand and you curtsied to him. 

Now you were all alone in the middle of the ballroom you made your way back to you seat when suddenly you were tapped on the shoulder, it was Sheik and you could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. 

"Bonsoir my lady dance with me again?" He held his and out to you and kissed it. 

"S Sheik what?" 

"Please Y/N don't deny me this time don't run away"

"Yes I'll dance with you" 

So you two danced the night away and again you had that same feeling like you two were the only two in that room. 

When you stopped dancing with him he looked happy finally you had given him the time of day. 

Sheik caressed your cheek but you looked down,you never thought you were beautiful enough for someone to fall in love with you. 

"Shh don't look down my dear you are beautiful just the way you are" 

"No Sheik I........."

"Shh shh my little sunflower" he hugged you and you hugged him back. 

He grabbed your hand and lead you out of the ballroom upstairs into one of the empty hallways,he then kissed your lips, you of course didn't know what to say it was soft and every troubling thought you had about him went away. 

You kissed him back wanting more of his kisses you had waited for this and so had he. 

He then carried you bridal style to his room and sat you on the bed,he slipped his fingers through your fingers and you two kissed you were on his lap. Sheik smiled at the thought of you being on his lap your legs were soft and he liked that. 

You two were tired though and started yawning. 

"Mmm Sheik I am tired" 

"Me too my dear you can sleep in my room if you want" 

"Okay but no funny business at least not yet" 

"Haha I know" he wrapped his arms around you and you fell asleep he kissed your soft cheek and fell asleep as well under the covers. 

Next Morning

Sheik woke up and you were next to him cuddled up into his arms he had to admit you looked cute like that. He chuckled a little bit at how adorable you looked,he then smiled and stroked your hair softly. 

You then woke up and tried to fix your messy hair,then you saw Sheik smiling at you. 

"No Sheik don't look at me I am not all made up" 

"Haha Y/N I don' care you always look beautiful to me" 

"Seriously what the heck is wrong with you?" 

"Everything is wrong with me" he spoke seductively. 

"Haha very funny Sheik mmm I slept better last night than I did on other nights" 

"Yeah I know you look so darn cute cuddled up in my arms" he blushed at that mental image. 

"Gahh Sheik uhh no I I umm" you blushed cherry red. 

"What is it my little kitten?" 

"Well I mean you said that I am cute" 

"Want me to prove that you are cute?" 

"N No it's okay" 

"Lets go get some breakfast" 

"Okay let me fix my hair first and put on some new clothes" 

"Darn it Y/N" he sighed "well alright then go ahead" 

You changed your clothes and put your hair into a ponytail,then You and Sheik made your way to the dinning hall. 

Everyone looked at you guys holding hands you had to admit that it was quite embarrassing. 

"Well well you guys finally kissed didn't you?" Midna said.

"Well ummm I" 

"Yes We kissed last night" 

"Ooh la la Y/N aww isn't that sweet your first kiss" Zelda spoke. 

"Ahh umm w well yeah" 

"Don't mind my sweet little kitten she is just a little shy but she's just so darn adorable,like this morning she was-"

"N No this silly man doesn't have any idea what he is talking about haha" 

"But my dear" 

You blushed ugh every little thing that he said or did made you go crazy. 

"Hehe I love it when you blush it looks cute and you react to every little thing" 

He kissed your cheek in front of everyone and that embarrassed you even more. 

Sheik,Zelda and Midna chuckled a bit at Y/N's reaction. 

"Geez why are you so cute? my little cupcake"

"Huh darn it Sheik just because we love each other does not mean you have to make me blush so much" 

He winked at you and smiled deviously by then you got a nose bleed.


	8. Sheik Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik teaches you how to fish better than before.

Sheik stood there with his hand upon his cheek,he was at the store with you looking for a nice summer dress because he wanted to take you to Lake Hylia.

"Sorry Sheik I don't want to bore you" you spoke in a sad tone. 

"No no my dear don't apologize afterall I want you pick any dress you want" 

"Alright so how does this one look?" you came out of the changeroom with a baby blue 60's style dress on. 

Sheik blushed he thought you looked beautiful but then again you were beautiful in almost anything. 

"You look absolutely beautiful dear" he kissed your hand and all the other girls in the shop saw it then they blushed too. They said things like. 

"OMG he is so romantic I wish I had a boyfriend like that" 

Another lady said. 

"Aww look at that cute couple over there" 

Sheik smiled he wanted to express his love for you no matter what. 

"Ahh yess the wonders of romance" Sheik spoke romantically. 

"Ooh Sheik umm everyone's watching us" 

"Exactly my love I want everyone to know just how much I love you" 

You bought the blue dress and dragged Sheik out of the shop everyone in the store watched you and Sheik. 

"Sheik please don't do those things in public it is only decent" 

"Sorry I'll behave now" 

"Good boy" 

"Ooh Y/N kinky are ya? Is that what you're into because if you want we could -"you hit him on the head what dirty thoughts he had on his mind. 

"Oww hey Y/N? What's the big deal?"

"Don't talk about those things in public besides I don't like indecent things like that" 

"What? But how will we ever have beautiful children?"

"One day we will be I want that moment to be sacred and special" you stred gracefully at him.

"As do I my love" he kissed your cheek and hugged you. 

"We should get back home" 

"Hmm yeah we should" Sheik carried your bag for you because you had some other stuff with you. 

The two of you returned to Hyrule Castle and hung out in your room,you twiddled your thumbs and stared out the window there wasn't really much to do today. 

"Sheik I am so agonizingly bored" you said in a an annoyed voice. 

"Sorry

"

You were so annoyed by how bored you were you got up and started changing your clothes, but then you realised that Sheik was watching.

"S Sheik don't watch me change that's so embarrassing" you blushed. 

"Huh oh sorry I just couldn't help it especially your hips and your legs" he said seductively. 

"Uhh well I am going to Hena's Fishing Hole to go fishing" 

"I'll come along then after we play a little bit" he winked. 

"NOOOOO NOOO NOT IN A ZILLION YEARS ABSOLUTELY NOT NADA,NON NON,NO" 

"Fine then" he crossed his arms and pouted. 

Y/N and Sheik journeyed to Hena's Fishing Hole for some fun. 

"Hello how may I help you two" Hena said. 

"We would like a canoe for two please" Sheik spoke. 

"Okay that will be 20 rupees please" 

Sheik gave Hena twenty rupees and she got the canoe and paddles as well as the fishing hooks. 

"Alright well you two have fun" Hena said 

You two sat in the canoe as Sheik paddled the canoe out a bit farther then you cast the fishing rod line into the water. 

You waited there for about 5 minutes until a fish caught itself on your fishing line,you pulled really hard and eventually caught the fish you were so proud of yourself. 

Sheik sat there clapping and hugging you. 

"Uhh Sheik why are you hugging me it's only fishing" you said with a blank look on your face.

"But I am so proud of you" he winked. 

"Oh I see"

"You know you are surprisingly blunt honey" 

"Huh really?" 

"Haha just kidding I guess you could be sleepy" 

"Yeah fishing always calms me down" 

"Yeah I can tell" 

"Mmm Sheik I am so sleepy"

"Well then lets get home" 

You guys left Hena's Fishing Hole and Sheik noticed you getting really sleepy.

"You really are sleepy hmm?" 

"Hmmhmm" your eyed drooped closed then Sheik carried you bridal style back to Hyrule Castle. 

He then put you to bed and put your legs under the blanket,he layed down beside you kissing your cheeks,your soft lips and your forehead. 

"Good night darling sweet dreams" he said in a soft voice stroking your hair.


	9. Jealousy Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guy comes to town and suddenly becomes enamoured with you.

Castle Town was dark and a man stood outside a gigantic tent he was quite amused about something. 

"I'll make a killing off of this town" he chuckled to himself. 

The Next Morning

"Y/N Y/N where are you?" Sheik said 

"Aighhhhhhhyah where in the world did my girl run off to she's always living in the moment,*sighs* it's like she is living in her own world" he said confused. 

Meanwhile everyone was gathered around the gigantic tent that had come to town over night it was fascinating to them,even you wanted to know what was inside.

"What could possibly be inside there?"one civilian said. 

"I have no clue but the emcee is so handsome" three girls dressed in red,green and blue said. 

"Ahah there you are darling dear" Sheik spoke. 

"Huh? Oh hey Sheik what's up? Did you need something from me?" you said sounding confused. 

He sighed hoplessly and facepalmed his forehead. 

"Nevermind dear" he grabbed your hand and led you away from the tent. 

Little did you know that a certain emcee spotted you,he thought you were quite beautiful he hoped to meet you soon. 

You and Sheik hung out in Castle Town that day he was never bored with you because to him you were the most exciting you g woman ever. 

The Next Day 

You were still wondered what was inside the tent so you made your way to it and went inside,at first it was dark but then the emcee turned the light on and surprised you. 

"Hello there Young Lady come to play my little game-" he then stopped and looked at you curiously. 

"Say Young Lady have I seen you before somehow?"

"Ehmm I don't know" 

"Ahh yes that's it I saw you yesterday when you visited the tent" 

"Oh right I did heehee"

"Say you are quite beautiful" 

"Hmm oh uh w well" you blushed. 

"Ahh I see you don't believe you are beautiful" 

"Well sorry but I should be going but I hope your game does really well in this town" 

"Thank You beautiful,oh and here's a rose please take care of it,if you don't my heart will break" 

"Eheh Thank You very much sir" 

You then returned to Hyrule Castle and Sheik was in his bedroom writing something,he looked stressed out for some reason. You went into his room you could tell he was having a bad day. 

"Hey Sheik are you alright?" You spoke softly. 

"Yeah honey just a little stressed out" he grabbed your waist with one hand and you sat on his lap,he kissed your neck and whispered in your ear,then he noticed a red rose in your hand. 

"Where did you get the red rose?" He said suspiciously. 

"Hmm oh this? I went inside the tent today and the guy gave me a rose" 

"WHAT? WHY?" Sheik got a bit too mad. 

"Honey it is just a Thank You gift no need to get mad" 

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME Y/N? SINCE WHEN DO YOU GO AROUND ACCEPTING FLOWERS FROM RANDOM GUYS?" 

"N Noo Sheik sorry next time I won't accept it" 

"You'll have to do better than that" 

"What do you mean it was just a stupid rose it meant nothing" 

"To him it did he probably told you that you were beautiful didn't he?"

"Well yes but-" Sheik cut you off and pushed you away. 

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW" 

You left his room because Sheik got mad at you,you didn't have anything to say to defend yourself. 

You went to your room and slammed the door shut,you cried into your pillow and tried to get sone sleep but you just couldn't.

Maybe tomorrow Sheik would feel better and be in a better mood,Sheik had been a little on edge for the day and he didn't know what to do. 

The Next Morning 

You were still sleeping you also remembered that you cried yourself to sleep. 


	10. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik just won't talk to you.

For the next few days Sheik wouldn't talk to you let alone look at you,when you tried to talk to him nothing came out and you just couldn't find the words to say. 

You sighed hoplessly you just couldn't do anything and this was the first time you felt unsure about him. 

You just did not want to hang out with anyone,you didn't want anyone to see you cry because you had always told yourself to never show your weakness to anyone. 

You woke up and slipped out of your room then made your way to Link's room. 

"Y/N are you okay you don't look so happy?"

"N No I am not" you couldn't stop the tears anymore no matter how hard you tried. 

"Shh everything is going to be okay I know what happened between you and Sheik" he hugged you. 

"Link I love him but I don't have the words to say I just don't" 

"Don't worry you can hang out with me for awhile"

"Thank You Link" 

For the next few weeks you kept your distance from Sheik it was just easier,although you wondered why in the world Sheik got so mad. 

But after a few weeks you decided to confront him about what had happened between you two. 

You knocked on his door.

"Sheik may I please come in?"you said nervously. 

"WHAT?" He spoke angrily. 

"Listen about the other day I am sorry I should not have taken that rose,I was wrong and stupid I didn't consider your feelings and I just took that rose to be nice,I hope you will forgive me it was all my fault" 

"No I won't forgive you ,besides I am breaking up with you I have found someone else her name is Malon" 

"What? I I I just but I thought you loved me,but if that is what you wish then so be it"you were trying to hold your tears in but you couldn't you held your cool until the end though.

You left Sheik's room in tears and ran off you ran really far away to Lake Hylia,it was your favourite place you fished for a bit but couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. You layed down close to the water and suddenly you started coughing violently and passed out.

Meanwhile back at Hyrule Castle

Everyone was frantic they wondered where you were and Link finally thought of your favourite place. He made his way to Lake Hylia and saw you near the water you looked like you were sleeping. Link tried to wake you up but then he noticed blood near your mouth,he then picked you up and carried you back to Hyrule Castle. 

Link asked Sheik if he could take care of your wounds. 

"Hey Sheik can you please take care of Y/N's wounds?" Link spoke sounding desperate. 

"No why should i?"

"I know what happened between you two just let it go and help her PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU"

"No I won't" 

"FINE I'll heal her myself" he was fed up with Sheik's childish behaviour. 

Link left Sheik's room and brought you back to your room layed you on the bed and began attending to you. 

"Don't worry Y/N you'll be fine just fine" 

Link then said goodnight to you and slept in your room on the bed couch near your window. 

The next morning you awoke to the sun and found yourself feeling a bit weird you had no memory of yesterday it was all a blur. 

You saw Link and he was awake he had a bright smile on his face. 

"Good to see you awake and doing well" 

"Hmm was I injured or something" 

"No but I found you passed out at Lake Hylia with blood around your mouth" 

"Really? I guess that explains why I can barely remember anything from yesterday,aside from Sheik and I really don't want to remember that"

"Yeah huh?"

"Mmhmmm"

You looked away and started to cry even though you didn't want to,you hated crying but Link was close to you. 

"Y/N?" Link said in an almost quiet soft voice. 

"Yes Link" 

"Umm you know you are really beautiful and smart and kinda funny too" he looked at your lips serenely. 

"Umm really?" 

"Yeah really beautiful" his face went closer to yours and his lips were pressed upon your lips. 

You were surprised by it but for some reason you kissed back, because you knew that it was okay a loving kiss was alright between good friends. 

Link pulled away from you. 

"That was nice it was what I needed just someone to be there for me Thank You Link it felt really wonderful" 

"That is good that is all I wanted" 

You two just layed on your bed staring at each other and kissing each other for a reason you couldn't explain.

"Link I can't I love him even if he left me I still love him" 

"I know you do this was just a friendly gesture" 

"Thank You Link" you said softly. 

The two of you spent the whole day together he mainly tried to get you to laugh by doing funny things,it was starting to work and you even laughed a few times but nothing would ever make you forget Sheik.


	11. Honest Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to feel turned on by Sheik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexual situations in it.

In the morning you woke up and Link was there right beside you,you knew he was trying to make you feel better and you even remembered the kiss he had given you.

"Good morning Y/N"

"Good morning Link" you said sleepily. 

"How do you feel Y/N are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah Thank You for kissing me last night" 

"Hmm oh it wasn't a problem"he blushed. 

Just then Sheik walked in on You and Link,you were kissing Link and Sheik was blushing his ex was kissing another guy. 

"Ahem do you two mind?"

"Oh it's you what are you doing in here? I thought you were with Malon" you said tauntingly. 

"Excuse me is that any way to talk to your ex" 

"I don't care just get out" you threw a pillow at him. 

"Link how has it been screwing my ex?" Sheik spoke sternly. 

"I have not been screwing her even if I loved her I wouldn't screw her I would make love to her" 

"Yeah right everyone knows that you have had feelings for her I am aware of how you look at her" 

"Fuck off Sheik" 

"Say that to my face one more time" 

Link went right up to Sheik's face and said "FUCK OFF SHEIK" Link smiled. 

Sheik gave Link a dirty look and punched him. 

"Shit dude what the hell" 

"Sheik get out right now I would have forgiven you but you have gone too far" 

"I I....... Fine whatever" 

Sheik left your room and returned to his room where Malon was. 

"Honey what is it?" 

"Link told me to Fuck Off he told me right to my face" 

"That is rude I oughta have a talk with him" 

Malon and Sheik returned to your room and caused quite the commotion,you already had a headache and the arguing wasn't helping so you snuck out of your rooom and went to get some breakfast. 

"Ahh nice and quiet" 

"Hey good morning Y/N" Princess Zelda spoke cheerfully. 

"Oh hey Princess Zelda" 

"You don't sound too well Y/N" 

"Yeah I have a really bad headache I thought food might help but it doesn't" 

"You know what Rupvil might help I'll be right back" 

Princess Zelda came back as quickly as possible and gave you the Rupvil with some water. 

"Thank You Princess Zelda" 

"No problem Y/N" 

"I heard that Link,Sheik and Malon got into an argument today" 

"Yeah that is why I came down here" 

"Ahh I see"

"The thing is Sheik still thinks that I cheated on him with that guy from the tent" you sighed. 

"Are you serious he is still stuck on that?" 

"Yeah it is so stupid" 

"Well maybe I should take you out shopping c'mon maybe you'll find a lovely dress" 

"I don't know I just want to lie down for a bit then we can go out later" 

"Alright you can lay down in my bed" 

"Really Thank You Princess Zelda" 

"No problem Y/N we are good friends after all" 

Princess Zelda layed you down in her bed and kissed your forehead,she also left Rupvil on the table side with a cup of water to drink. 

You slowly fell asleep but then the door to Princess Zelda's room opened and he saw you sleeping. 

"Y/N why are you sleeping here? You should be sleeping in Link's room aren't you his girlfriend?"

Y/N heard Sheik's voice and woke up you had been sleeping for quite awhile any ways.

"Sheik what are you doing here?" 

"Well you kind of disappeared from your own room" 

"Well of course I did I had a headache and you guys were not making it any better" 

"Oh sorry about that" 

"It's alright no need to apologise" 

"So how are You and Link doing relationship wise?"

"Were just friends Sheik I wouldn't ever date him the only reason why he kissed me is that he was trying to make me feel better" 

"Friends don't kiss that passionately though"

"I just missed you kissing me okay that's all" 

"What? Really why?"

"I still love you even if you don't believe me about anything I have never cheated on you not once"

".........."Sheik was speechless how could Y/N still love him even if he was with someone else.

"I know I am sorry I just......Sheik please I I need you I want you" 

"I can't Y/N" 

"Okay I understand Sheik" you wanted to cry but alas you held back your tears. 

Just then Sheik leaned in closer and kissed your lips it wasn't a long kiss but just a short sweet one.

"S Sheik why why would you kiss me?"

"You were honest about your feelings" 

You cried for a bit while Sheik rubbed your back and hushed you he also kissed your forehead.

"Shh Y/N there there let it all out" he spoke softly. 

"Sheik I love you" you wanted for him to make love to you so badly,you rubbed your thighs against each other and you felt warm down there. 

"Sheik please I want you please senpai" 

"Y/N are you sure what happened to those times where you did not want to do those things?"

"I changed my mind I want you Sheik" 

"Okay if that is what you want then so be it" 

"Yes Sheik" 

Sheik started by taking your clothes including your undergarnments off,then he stripped himself but then you realised something. 

"Sheik we are in Princess Zelda's bed we should do this somewhere else"

"I have the perfect place" Sheik smiled. 

They were in a secret place in Hyrule Castle  
You and Sheik had gone through a trapdoor that led to a secret bedroom. 

Sheik started kissing your neck and sucking on it leaving hickeys but you really didn't care,you moaned just a little bit and then he explored your body thoroughly,he sucked and licked every crevice of your body then he made you his even though you cried from the pain you loved him and did it for him.

You loved him and Sheik loved you as well you moaned louder and louder building up to the point where you finished,the two of you breathed heavily you were both out of breath and he got off of you. 

"Y/N how do you feel?" Sheik asked you stroking your hair. 

"Mmm I feel a lot better Sheik" you kissed his cheek. 

"Gosh darn it you are so cute"

"Hah hah very funny Sheik" 

"No I am serious" 

"alright good night" 

"Goodnight love" 

You snuggled with Sheik and he kept on kissing your forehead because he finally had you back in his arms.


	12. I won't ever leave you

The Next Morning 

Sheik was awake but he wanted you to wake before he got breakfast from the dining hall.

"Hey Y/N wake up or else I will tickle you" Sheik spoke. 

But you didn't wake up of course you wouldn't wake up that easily. 

He shook you a bit and called out your name. 

"Hmm oh good morning Sheik sorry I slept so much" you were still half asleep and you rubbed your eyes. 

He kissed you softly and hugged you.

"Don't apologise afterall we did well that last night" he blushed. 

"Yeah it was wonderful" you smiled forgetting that you were naked. 

Sheik smirked in a sexy way at you then he licked his lips but then you blushed. 

You were flustered "Sheik don't stare I I am so embarrassed" 

"Last night you weren't in fact you were a totally different person" 

"Uhh yeah yeah lets go get some food I am hungry" 

"Okay hun lets go"

You both put your clothes back on and made your way to the dining hall where you ate quite a bit. 

Sheik stared at you eating and blushed he thought you looked so cute when you ate. 

"Huh why are you staring at me like that Sheik?" You used a face towel to clean the crumbs from your mouth. 

"I can't get over your cuteness come here" he hugged you and for some strange reason this time you liked it. 

"Noo I I umm gah Sheik don't say that" 

"Haha still the same girl my girl,my love I won't let anyone steal you away" 

"Mmm" he softly kissed your lips and you kissed back not caring if anyone was looking. 

"Y/N you have the softest lips I have ever seen" 

"Okay there mr you are really weird" 

"What I am telling the truth" 

"Yeah whatever" 

"Hehe say would you like to go to the mall with me?"

"Yeah sure but what are we going to buy there?"

"It's a surprise" 

"Okay" you smiled.

You both made your way to the mall. 

You saw a really nice dress inside one of the stores and pressed your face up against the glass of the store. 

Sheik chuckled a little bit and laughed at your reaction it was like you had seen a really attractive guy or something. 

"Hey do you like that dress?" 

"Are you kidding me no shit Sherlock" you said sarcastically.

"Well then lets go in you can try it on" Sheik smiled delightfully. 

"I was going to anyways" 

"Excuse me miss sassy" 

You both laughed and went into the store. 

The dress you wanted to try on was F/C and now you were trying it on. 

Sheik sat there when another girl came over and started flirting with him he of course declined her offers for sex because he had you and that was all that he needed. 

The girl didn't leave though she kept flirting then you came out of the dressing room and asked Sheik how the dress looked. 

"You look beautiful Y/N" he said happily. 

"Really?"you hugged him tightly. 

"Uhh sweetheart losing air can't breathe"

"Oh sorry Sheik" he then held you in his arms and kissed you. 

The girl wasn't going to stop there. 

"Really that's your girlfriend? Ugh she's so plain" 

"Huh who is she?" 

"Someone who is flirting with me although I don't like that comment that she made about you" 

"I could wear sexy things for you" the girl winked. 

"No I have all I need and want right here in my arms and I am never letting her go" so Sheik bought you the dress and you two left the store. 

The girl was left there in shock she couldn't believe that someone turned her down usually guys were all around her. 

"Sheik can I hold your hand?" 

"Awe of course you can" 

"Yay" you two walked the streets of Castle Town and tasted the many different kinds of food they had to offer. 

You two had a wonderful time and you couldn't be happier.


	13. Trouble Trouble Trouble

The next evening you decided to go to Castle Town for a little stroll,you picked up some nice bread and a few apples which the person manning the shop let you taste. 

"Hmm it's getting late I think I will go back now" you spoke to yourself. 

You started heading home but soon ran into some trouble with a few boys around your age. 

They cornered you into an alleyway so that you could not get away. 

"Hey where are you going sexy? we just got here" one of the boys said. 

"Yeah stay with us a little longer" 

"Aww are you sad? you look worried baby we'll make you feel better" 

They moved closer to you as you tried to step away you felt really scared they looked as if they wanted to assault you in some way.

They starting ripping your skirt and trying to take your top off and they weren't going to stop anytime soon. 

"Please go away STOP IT PLEASE" you yelled. 

Then you remembered you could fight 

"I was hoping that it would not come to this" 

so you kicked one of the guys in the knee and punched other guy in the stomach and dealt with all the others.

"That'll teach you to not assault a woman you are pathetic scum" you spit on them and crushed one of the boys hands. 

You got up and dusted your ripped skirt off and pulled back down your top,you were covered in dirt and you were tired so you ran back home. 

You got home and put the bread and apples in the Castle's kitchen. 

"Umm ahem where were you?" a familiar voice spoke. 

You turned around and the mysterious figure flicked on the light on. 

"Y/N honey what happened are you okay?" Sheik spoke sounding worried. 

"Don't worry I dealt with it you don't need to worry" 

"Of course I do I mean your skirt is ripped and you are dirty" 

"Listen Sheik you are the one who taught me how to fight don't you trust me to fight for myself?" 

"Of course I trust you now tell me honey what happened?" He spoke calmly. 

"A group of boys tried to sexually assault me and well I beat them up" you looked away knowing what he was going to say. 

Sheik sighed he had always hoped that you would never be assaulted in fact that was his greatest fear. 

"Y/N I I I am so sorry" tears started to fall down his cheeks. 

He hugged you and kissed your forehead he held you close to his chest and all you could was stare down at the ground. 

"Shh Sheik I don't want you to cry not for me" 

He wiped his tears and stopped crying. 

"Lets get you cleaned up Y/N" 

"Alright" but then you suddenly collapsed. 

"Y/N Y/N?" 

Sheik picked you up and carried you bridal style up the stairs quickly,he layed you down on his bed gently he got out some red potion and opened your mouth to drink it. 

"Come on swallow it Y/N" to his delight you swallowed the red potion and woke up. 

"Mmm Sheik what happened?" 

"You passed out I thought you would never wake up I was so worried" he hugged you and kissed you over and over. 

"You scared me I thought maybe those damn bastards who ripped your skirt had done something else to you" 

"I told you not to worry so much Sheik" 

"I am sorry but as your boyfriend I always worry especially when my girl comes in with a ripped up skirt and dirt on her skin" 

"Oh Sheik I know that I don't say this a lot but I love you" 

"I love you too sweetie but now I am paranoid to let you out of The Castle" 

You rolled your eyes and got up to show him that you are fine. 

"Now I am going to take a shower" 

Sheik winked at you and you just laughed that was what you needed today was just a laugh. 

"There's that smile I love knowing that your smile is mine and only I get to see it" 

You kissed his cheek and smiled deviously at him as you took off your clothing. 

You stepped into the bathtub and put some bubbles in it and scrubbed your body with a pouf and just closed your eyes feeling relaxed. 

"Mmm well Y/N you have had quite a day haven't you? Your boyfriend is paranoid and wrought with worry,what are you going to do now?"

Sheik waited for you in his room he really didn't like it when you did that thing where you acted tough and strong but on the inside you felt hurt and scared. 

"She told me not to worry but I can't help it she is just *he sighed* complicated but I do love and care for her" 

He sat on the bed crying a little bit he had been holding it back but had to let it out. 

Then he imagined your voice "Sheik don't you dare worry for me no one should but especially you,I know you worry all the tine but sometimes you need to trust me" 

"Alright my dear I'll trust you but if you ever need my help don't be afraid to ask" 

You finally got out of the bathtub and put your bathrobe on and came out of the bathroom. 

"Hey love did you have a nice bath?" 

"Yeah it was nice" you smiled gently. 

Sheik kissed you but it turned a passionate kiss and he layed you down on his bed,he held you and kissed your collarbone with his hands intertwined with yours. 

"Sheik please I" 

"Shh it's okay but not tonight just sleep beside me" 

"Alright goodnight Sheik" 

"Good night my lovely Y/N" 

You both felt asleep beside each other and said one last thing to each other. 

"Love you more"


	14. Love isn't easy

You woke up in the morning in Sheik's arms and he held you in a very protective way remembering the events of last night. 

Sheik then woke up and kissed your forehead.

"Good morning love" 

 

"Good morning did you sleep well?" 

 

"That should be my question Y/N" 

 

"Oh yeah but I am fine really I am already better" 

 

"Cut the crap Y/N stop doing that"

 

"Doing what?" 

 

"Stop trying to act tough if it bothers you don't keep it bottled up" 

 

"Yeah but I don't want to think about it nor do I want you to worry" 

 

"Damn it Y/N I just can't stand it when you do that I worry about you every single minute of every single day" 

 

"I am fine" but the truth is you just wanted to break down and cry but not about what had happened the previous evening,you wanted to cry because Sheik was so worried about you

"Sheik I just don't want to talk or think about it" 

Sheik sighed and turned away he really got annoyed at your stubbornness it wasn't good because what if it happened again? 

"Fine then" he proceeded to walk out of the room when suddenly you came up from behind him and hugged him. 

"I know you are worried but I love you" 

He rolled his eyes and you let go of him letting him walk away you thought it would be better for him to just think about things. 

You sighed and he sighed but you felt a little guilty so you went into his room. 

 

"Sheik" you knocked softly on the door. 

"What do you want?" He answered. 

"I just want to talk" 

"What else is there to say my dear?" 

"A lot of things"

"Then speak"

"WHY ARE YOU SO MAD SHEIK?" 

"WHY AM I MAD? You want to know why I am mad it is because I want to protect you and you won't let me" 

"Why should you?" 

"I love you Y/N I just want you to feel safe but at the same time I wish you were more innocent" 

"Well I can't be innocent if you want that then go get another girlfriend" 

"I don't want anyone else only you" 

"You know you are so cheesy" 

"Haha yeah I know" 

Sheik hugged her and apologized to her. 

After all he just wanted to protect you from any harm but knowing that bad things could happen to you put him on edge.


	15. Overprotected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away for awhile I have been going through a very tough time.

Sheik woke up to the sound of music piano to be exact he looked over and saw that you had snuggled your way into his arms and he found that cute. 

"Y/N?" he lightly shook you. 

"Mmm Sheik.... Iloveyou" your words slurred together.

He kissed you and hugged you

"Heh I know darling wake up sleepy head" he lightly petted your head. 

"Mmm I like it when you pet my head it feels so irresistible" 

Sheik smiled at your remark and suddenly held you tightly and kissed your ear and then the nape of your neck. 

"Sheik stop it not right now" you giggled.

"Fine I'll just tickle you then" 

Sheik started to tickle you and you started laughing like crazy it was driving you insane. 

"Sheik ahh stop it I surrender" you smiled 

 

He stopped tickling you and you stopped laughing. 

"Hey you must be hungry" Sheik picked you up and carried you. 

"Hmm I am kind of craving pancakes" 

"Good because I am going to teach you how to break someone's neck" 

"For good sakes Sheik stop worrying about me it only happened once" 

"Yeah but I need to know you are going to be safe" 

You sighed face palming yourself. 

"What am I going to do with you?" 

"Love me and support me" 

"Of course always"

"Okay let's go get some pancakes"


End file.
